Happy Accidents
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Not every store needs a summary. I think it is best that I leave this short fluff as a surprise...some mature scenes are involved, but screaming with giggles is perfectly acceptable!


**Author Note: ** Another story for you to chew on while we wait for CSI to return in September. Trust me, I am counting down the days just like the rest of you

I do not own the characters but the story line is all mine so please, do not steal…you can read and review though as much as you wish!

**IMPORTANT: **Keep in mind this story is set like way back in season 4 area…so they are still one team and Grissom is the Sup, no Sara and Griss love drama

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Accidents<strong>

Time stood still. Nothing else matter to anyone about anything. This was _her_ magical moment and no one or no thing was going to stand in her way. She had hurt others to get here. Literally. And, she would do it again and again if need be. Finally she was on top, she was number one for once.

Her victory however, was bittersweet.

Many people had gotten hurt. Many people had disowned her. Treating her like the enemy. In the beginning she cared about what other people thought, cared about having friends but the old adage had come true;

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…

Catherine awoke entangled in beige bed sheets. Rays of sunlight poked in through the moth eaten curtains. Her head pounded from booze, or drugs, or maybe even both. She opened her eyes slowly to try and regain some sort of composure. This was not typical for her. She was usually careful. She was usually cautious.

Apparently not this time.

She moved her hand across her body and swung her legs over the side taking the sheets that wrapped her body with her. She lifted her heavy arms and torso from the stained mattress blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes. The room spun in circles while she ran her fingers through her matted hair. It was greasy and damp to the touch. The stale, humid air in the room would do that. The make-up that was beautiful yesterday was now smudged and smeared.

What the hell happened last night?

When her sense had finally settled Catherine searched around the room that did not look familiar to her at all. The bedding was different. The furniture that she could focus on was different. Catherine held her head knowing this had to be or was a nightmare. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

1:15pm

Lindsey would already be at school for the day. Her mother Lilly was probably worried sick about her. The team probably thought she fell of the face of the earth, and Grissom, what on earth would Grissom be thinking about this? The thought of Grissom sent chills down Catherine's spine. He trusted her with his life and she with his and now she was in a mysterious room, naked and disorientated. She needed to find out where she was, fast. Catherine opened the drawer to the nightstand. A Bible and a piece of white paper stared back at her.

Shady Tree Motel.

Cozy. Exactly what she needed to know. She stood from the bed a bit tipsy loosing her balance at first. She stumbled towards the bathroom not bothering to look around any more for the whole room was in whirlwinds. It has hard enough for her to focus on what was in front of her. She gripped the doorframe stumbling into the mildew-smelt room and kicking the door shut behind her.

Grissom opened his swollen eyes to bright lights cascading in through the semi open curtains. He moaned as he turned on his side staring down at the 70's style shag carpet on the floor. This is not his room. This is not his bed. And that was not the only thing down on the floor.

Numerous beer bottles. A tequila bottle. A rum bottle. All empty.

No wonder his head pounded and his body ached. He could not move a muscle even if this was an emergency. When he was brave enough to open his eyes again he focused again on the floor, this time at something different. Besides the empty bottles and discarded red plastic cups clothing was all over the floor. His clothes he expected. The grey slacks and navy blue button down shirt he could remember and recognize. But, there were more than just his clothes on the floor.

Black lace bra and matching panties.

Those were defiantly not his. There was a woman here. Gil moaned as he flopped back on the pillow and ran his hand over his eyes. He had turned into a man whore. Sleeping with random women and drinking into oblivion. What happened to Nick, being buried alive, had taken a toll on him and the whole team recently. Everyone has his or her own way of coping.

Apparently this was his.

These were not the typical actions of a Graveyard Shift Supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was always well put together, always the safe one. Now, it seems he has lost his mind and lived a carefree way. If only Catherine could see him now. Gil snorted a laugh at the thought of Catherine. Naked, in a strange bed with apparently a strange woman. Greg Nick and Warrick would be proud of his conquest. Sara would be disgusted; a male chauvinist is what her mind would be screaming, and Catherine. Catherine would probably not even believe him if he told her.

Even if she were standing in this very room.

Hurls could be heard and flush went a toilet.

Great, the person he just partied with, probably had intercourse with and passed out beside is puking in the bathroom. How embarrassing could the rest of this event become? Gil sighed and cringed at the sound of more hurling happening in the bathroom. It reminded him of the alcohol cocktail in his own stomach. He just hoped that this woman was not a call girl or a hooker off the strip. He could hear the snapping sound of the men on the strip with their playing cards to entice tourists into a money pit.

A mild form of solicitation.

Grissom flopped onto his stomach, swearing he could feel the liquor slosh in his stomach. He turned his head and looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table across from him.

1:30pm

There was no way he was going to make it into work tonight. In Grissom's mind that was probably a good thing. Avoid the mockery for at least one shift. It would be the first time in five years that he had called in sick from the Crime Lab. This time it would be a legitimate day in bed. However, not this bed if he can muster the energy to leave.

Clunk. Thump. Whoosh.

The sound of running water could be heard from in the bathroom. His "fling" was just about to take a shower, or so it seemed. Either that, or she fell in the tub and passed out. Personally, Grissom did not care. He should be attempting to gather his clothes and leave but he could not move from the bed. He could not even stand for that matter.

Clunk.

Bar of soap much have fell for his lady in the shower. Grissom sighed as he flopped back over to his back. Sudden movements made him feel queasy once again. The whole room was spinning and he could feel the bile rising. He turned to his side grabbing the garbage can that was near by and let loose. It was no wonder the garbage can was close. He had used it times before in the evening.

Now that he had gotten sick he felt much better. Grissom struggled to sit up in bed feeling the blood rush from his head. No sudden movement would be made today. It seemed he was destine to meet this woman. It was time for him to stop acting like a scared twenty-year-old. He needed to handle this like an adult.

The water had stopped.

She was finished her shower, or so he hoped. His head still pounded but the room was no longer spinning. His bladder felt like it was in a vice and the running water made it even worse. He hoped to God this woman was done in the bathroom soon. It seemed his prayers were answered.

The door opened slowly.

Grissom looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair dripping wet and her naked body wrapped in the beige sheet from the bed. Her eyes were red rimmed and her make up all washed away. He stared at her as she stared back, neither of them saying a single word.

There silence was enough.

"Oh dear God." Gil breathed as the woman stumbled back to the bed sitting at the corner, her back to Grissom. "Did we?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Oh God. How on earth-."

"The party, the celebrations of the team back together." She whispered and turned to look at Gil. "That's all I remember. Jesus."

"You remember more than me." Gil confessed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Catherine this was not your fault." Gil replied reaching out to grab her hand as she jolted back like it was a mousetrap. "What's wrong?"

Catherine huffed. "What's wrong? Gil we just woke up in a motel room naked and hung over. You are asking _me_ what's _wrong_?" She snapped.

"Okay. Fair point. But, it could be worse." He reasoned.

She could not argue with him there. "Listen, this, this never happened."

"Um, yeah it did."

"I mean no one needs to know okay? We will be the laughing stock of the whole Lab and Ecklie, well he will have a field day." Catherine explained.

"Agreed. It was an accident." Gil said, watching Catherine scramble for her clothes and stomp off to the bathroom.

Catherine turned and looked at him e with a smug smile. "A happy accident." She stated and shut the door.

Gil could not help but smile at that last comment.

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>


End file.
